


Time to run

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Penelope discovers Josie has read a letter she was never supposed to find, let alone read. The truth is exposed and Penelope tries to run from it.OrPenelope doesn't know she'll end up caught between a bed and the person she's running from.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Time to run

She was busy talking when something caught the corner of her eyes on the other side of the lounge. 

After a beat her eyes landed somewhere in the back of a group of people, her eyes found Josie walking in. She registered that the Gemini was also focused on her, once their eyes locked Penelope knew there was something going on.

She silently questioned Josie through a small gesture in her eyes, she wasn’t being too obvious as she was still acting as if she was still involved in her current conversations with her minions. When Josie’s face remained neutral with the hint of animosity towards her Penelope found herself looking at the girl’s body to see if there was something physically wrong with her.

Everything slowed down. The music became muffled in her ears as her eyes focused on the letter Josie held between her finger tips, it had a gold seal, the same one she used in the letters she wrote for her. It was as if ice water was poured over her, she felt the nerves in her spine were being poked with needles and her stomach drop into the lowest parts of being.

Her mind went back to almost a year ago when after one of her nasty encounters with the Gemini had left her a sobbing mess, she used the moment to write down her true feelings for Josie in order to always remember why she left her, why it was important to stay away. It was the most accurate physical thing on Earth describing how much the girl meant to her.

It wasn’t ever supposed to be viewed by Josie. The game was over, Josie knew. Josie knew that Penelope hasn’t even dreamt since they broke up, she’s unable to feel for anyone else and that she’s all Penelope wants.

Penelope swallowed anxiously as her eyes snapped back up landing on Josie’s whose gaze had turned more heated in the micro seconds it took for her mind to understand what was going on. Penelope’s mind went a million miles per second as she thought of who in all of hell knew about the letter and broke the conceal spell she put on the damn thing.

Penelope watched as Josie began to make her way through the crowd of people. “Fuck” was all that went through Penelope’s mind, her face remained composed, but she knew Josie could see the underlying panic. She immediately looked for the nearest exit calculating the time it with take her to leave fast enough without having to deal with the witch.

She got up hastily and mumbled an excuse while she took a door leading into a hall, leaving her minions a bit estranged. Her legs felt weak and her heart was hammering in her chest as she began to fast walk past a couple of rooms. She was looking for an open window or exit door, something to get her out.

She turned a corner very well aware that Josie must be just about to reach her, she was probably at the door already. She froze when she heard the door open and shut quickly and hurried muffled footsteps. Penelope then heard doors opening and closing, Josie was checking the rooms. That should buy her almost a minute. 

Penelope opened a door to her right and was pleased to find it was a balcony. When she stepped outside, and leaned over the edge taking a much-needed deep breath as she willed herself to calm down. She shut her eyes and let the sounds of the evening forest drown out the pulsing of her heart beat in her ears.

After a second, she opened them and began to look around for a way off the balcony. A gust of wind hit her and she shivered, it was cold outside and she left her jacket inside. The balcony was more of a porch, it was built on top of some rocks near a creek. Of course, it had to be a bit more difficult in this situation.

Before she could even move to begin her climb down the side of it, she heard the door behind her open. She gripped the railing and internally cursed herself for not jumping off the fucking thing when she had the chance.

With much effort she turned around and faced the girl she’d been running from.

“Look, Josie. I-I don’t know who gave-” Penelope tried to diffuse all of this, but Josie was quick to stop her. 

“Did you write this?” asked the Gemini, Penelope could see the girls jaw clenching. She was upset.

Penelope’s legs had been swept out from under her, she knew if she tried to lie Josie would see right through it. 

“I…” started Penelope feeling her voice quiver, her eyes were wide and her breathing was harsh. Even if she didn’t answer she’d given herself away, if the desperate attempt to avoid the Gemini’s eyes wasn’t enough to tell that it was true any other answer would be a gross lie.

She watched as Josie watched her impatiently, the letter being held between them as accusing evidence.   
“-If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t be here. would you?” Penelope sounded defeated as she indirectly Sentenced herself.

Josie’s eyes changed into something close to an acceptance. She dropped her hand down to her side and waited. She was waiting for an explanation Penelope was sure. She just didn’t know what to say however.

“I guess there’s nothing else to say, the letter says everything…explains everything.” Said Josie more to herself than to Penelope. She pocketed the letter and looked up at the shorter girl.

Penelope felt a tinge of pain in her chest, she knew she had chosen for Josie. She made the girl go through hell with the excuse that she was doing it for her own good. As much of good intentions she had, she’d hurt Josie and she was well aware of it.

“Jo, I’m sorry.” Said Penelope reaching out to her, she placed one hand over Josie’s arm and rubbed there gently. Penelope didn’t miss the confused look she gave her.

“I’m sorry because I decided to use cruelty to get you to change, you’re the most wonderful person I’ve had the pleasure to meet.” Said Penelope feeling that pull she felt whenever she was close to the siphoner. It was palpable at this point.

She brought her other hand up to cup the side of the girls face. She then ran her thumb gently over her jaw as she made eye contact with her. She needed Josie to know she was being genuine and sincere.

“Hell, you’re a goddamn angel on Earth to me.” Said Penelope letting out a wet laugh that had Josie giggling as well. For a moment she thought about kissing her, but she couldn’t. Josie didn’t deserve that, she got to decide this time. She’d be the one to choose what she wanted.

Penelope pulled herself out of the moment with all the strength she had and dropped her hand down softly. Before she could read Josie’s face, she felt soft plump lips connect with hers.

Penelope was taken aback, but wrapped her arms around Josie’s neck bringing her down into a deep kiss. 

She felt Josie’s arm wrap around her waist while her other hand rested on the small of her back. Penelope could feel herself become hotter despite the freezing air biting at her stocking covered legs. She chose a skirt for the wrong weather.

After a minute Josie pulled back and rested her head against Penelope’s. Penelope stayed still not wanting to push the boundaries, if Jojo pulled back she needed to respect it.

“Jojo…” said Penelope breathlessly as she rubbed the girl’s nape affectionately. “I love you.” Whispered the witch just a breath away from Josie’s lips. 

Josie opened her eyes to see Penelope’s face, her cheeks and nose were flushed, her brows were drawn in together, her eyes were shut tight but her long dark lashes were glimmering with tears. Josie’s eyes landed on Penelope’s mouth, her lips were kiss swollen, they quivered softly with emotion.

Josie knew Penelope was hers, now she just had to say it. Josie leaned down to capture Penelope’s lips in a chaste kiss. A soft wet whimper was muffled between pressed lips.

Then the siphoner began to kiss the spot below Penelope’s ear. The kisses weren’t lustful, they were more delicate; more intimate. She then placed her mouth next to Penelope’s ear and began to whisper.

“I love you, Penny.” Said Josie softly against the shell of Penelope’s ear. Penelope gasped as a long-lost warmth began to settle in her chest again. She felt a wave of emotion go over her, she was barely managing to suppress the sob that wanted to leave her throat.

She pulled back a bit to look into Josie’s eyes. It was unquestionable that Penelope was crying, her eyes were wet with tears both brimming her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. 

“Really?” asked Penelope taking a shaky inhale, her eyes were so vulnerable as her voice came out small and broken. She bunched up the fabric covering Josie’s hip, she was afraid this was just all some beautiful nightmare. She never thought Josie would take her back, she thought she’d killed any love she had for her.

“Yes, I want you to be my girl again, Penny. Be mine, please be mine?” said Josie as she wiped the tears spilling down Penelope’s cheeks and traced her thumb over her bottom lip.

Penelope began to frantically nod before the words could even come out. “Yes, Jojo.” Said Penelope softly meeting Josie as she leaned down to capture her lips. They kissed like they missed each other; this kiss felt like finally coming home.

They kissed passionately, their bodies tangled and pressed as they tried to be as close as possible. It had been long since they’d been this close, this real. 

Josie began to lead Penelope backwards as they kissed, Penelope let out a small huff as her back connected with the wall next to them.

Josie began kiss down Penelope’s neck as she pressed a thigh against the green-eyed witches center.

Penelope caught her lip between her lips and let out a sharp small moan. She was slowly loosing awareness of her surroundings, everything was Josie. 

Josie against her. Josie’s tongue inside her mouth. Josie’s breath against her ear. Josie’s hands on her, on her chest, on her waist, below her navel. God, Josie making her head swim, making her hiss, making her pant.

They were a mess, Penelope was entranced. She was gently pulled out of thoughts when Josie whispered against her ear, “Penny, come on. You’re shivering.”. Josie took a hold of her hand and pulled her inside.

Penelope was still high from their kissing that she just followed the Gemini like a puppy. Josie walked them into the hall where she opened a nearby door, there was a couple of werewolves inside drunkenly kissing.  
Josie mumbled something underneath her breath, Penelope felt the familiar sensation like when the girl siphoned from her. By the time she looked up the wolves weren’t there anymore. Josie probably teleported them somewhere else.

Penelope muttered a sealing spell on the door as they made their way towards the bed. It didn’t take them more than a second to be where they had been previously. Penelope had her back pressed against the bed as Josie laid between her legs.

The Gemini knew how open mouth kisses on her neck made her weak, Penelope knew she was flushed. Her skin was burning. She’d never felt so sensitive, so lustful. This wasn’t like with other girls, she’d just kiss them or pleasured them to keep her reputation. The girls didn’t touch her though.

Josie however, was the only one who had ever. It had been so long since she’d felt anyone, let anyone in.   
She knew Josie was holding back a little, but she knew what she needed to do to get her going. 

“Jo, Baby.”, Said Penelope holding Josie’s face between her hands gently as she pressed a soft hot kiss against the taller girl’s lips with their eyes locked Penelope continued. She made sure to catch Josie’s lower lip between her teeth before pulling away. “-Please, Fuck me. I’ve missed you.” Said Penelope with the most innocent tone, it made something inside Josie give.

Josie looked into those bright beautiful green eyes and was immediately hexed. She would do exactly that.

Josie sat on backs of her legs and took in the sight below her. Penelope on her back, her skirt bunched up a bit on her thighs, showing just enough skin to give your mind sinful scenarios to make up. She was wearing stockings with fucking garter belts. The sight of them made the lowest parts of her stomach coil, the girl was a walking tease.

The top buttons on her blouse were undone leaving her cleavage on display, Josie greatly appreciated this as she could see how her chest was rising and falling with each breath she took. 

Josie’s eyes darkened as she leaned down and kissed Penelope deeply. She began to messily undo her blouse with one hand as she held her weight with her other. She tugged the house from where it was tucked inside her skirt and laid her hand flat over the expanse of the shorter girl’s stomach.

She felt the muscles quivering under the thin skin that covered them. She abandoned Penelope’s lips as she began to travel down leaving kisses over her neck.   
When she reached her breasts she gave them a firm grope as she pushed them against her mouth where she sucked and kissed the tops of them.

Just as Josie was licking down the middle of Penelope’s stomach she looked up when she heard the green-eyed witch curse underneath her breath. She wasn’t ready to see Penelope’s chin raised along with hand thrown over her eyes and her lower lip between her teeth. She could tell now that it wasn’t the cold that’d made her shiver, she was trembling because of her.

Josie needed to do something quick. Josie continued to kiss Pen's lower stomach, She didn’t take her eyes off of Penelope’s face. She watched as her stomach twitched whenever she kissed a sensitive area. Never taking her eyes off, she smoothly placed a hand on the inside of Penelope’s upper thigh and continued to creep it up slowly. She knew she was torturing Pen, but God was she enjoying it.

She hovered near Penelope’s heat and without further warning she cupped Penelope’s center, she wasn’t wasting any time. She felt the heat and the moisture through Penelope’s expensive lace. Penelope tensed up as her free hand landed on top of the one currently cupping her. She began to breath harshly, but removed her hand. She wanted Josie to keep going.

When she saw Penelope begin to pant, Josie made quick work to push the lace aside, she wanted to feel her. She pushed three fingers through her folds and was met with warm smooth skin coated in slick arousal. Josie climbed up, never taking her hand away and kissed Penelope deeply.

Penelope moans were muffled into the kiss; Josie groaned throatily as she slid her fingers over the sensitive skin. Every stroke had Penelope spilling the sweetest and hottest noises she had ever heard. 

Whenever the Gemini slid over her clit Penelope’s kiss grew weak and her breathing became shaky. She was more than pleased to know she did this to her.

Penelope’s hands were in her hair and over her back frantically feeling her. She loved feeling Penelope tensing and squirming underneath her. It gave her a sense of power that was addicting.

Josie noticed Penelope attempting to contain her moaning and trying to stave off her impending orgasm. However, Josie wanted to see that pretty face contort in pleasure, she wanted Penelope’s moans to haunt her day dreams for the next few years.

Josie pulled back, she wanted to see Penelope’s face when she slid in her. Penelope watched her through hooded lids, as she was about to ask her if something was wrong. Her words were caught in her throat when she felt Josie slide inside of her. Josie was pushing three digits down to the knuckle inside the girl.

Josie almost came as she watched Penelope’s questioning expression change as she shut her eyes and brows came together. Her mouth hung slightly agape with thick swollen lips as she drew in a labored breath. She then let out the hottest fucking moan Josie had ever heard.

Penelope’s moans were the most amazing thing Josie had ever heard. She wasn’t loud or high pitched, they came deep from her, it was the softness, the shyness and the fact that they were real. Penelope wasn’t one to act pleased for anyone.

“A-ah. F-Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Whispered Penelope under her breath. Josie’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt how wet, tight and hot Penelope was. Her walls were clenching down on her fingers, Josie gave her a couple seconds to adjust before pulling her fingers out all the way, only to push them back roughly as she hooked them to rub her walls.

This had Penelope letting out a stream of profanities, cut off by moans and pleads. 

Josie looked down to watch as the three digits slid effortlessly into her girlfriend. Her insides coiled as she saw the wetness that coated her fingers glimmering, she could see the strands of sticky arousal stretch out with every time she withdrew her fingers. The gentle wet sound and moans resonating in the room were a fucking symphony.

Josie looked up to see Penelope’s, she always had a way of looking so fucking cute. The way she’d turn her head and bit the back of her hand as she tried keep control. She’d always scrunch up her brows together as if whatever was being done to her was painful, but the way her hand was fisting the sheets beside her and the moans spilling out of her said other wise.

Josie began to set a brutal pace that had Penelope’s shaking and gasping. She knew she was close. She placed one last kiss against the girl’s lips before going down, she used the hand not currently inside her to push her skirt up and without a second thought she ripped the flimsy lace off of the girl.

The Gemini was almost sure Penelope hadn’t even noticed, Josie placed her mouth over her clit and began to lick and suck the swollen bundle of nerves.

Penelope felt herself being pushed off the edge, she reached down and pulled Josie up by the collar of her shirt giving her a bruising kiss, the kiss was hot and wet. Josie went weak when heard the throaty moan Penelope drowned in their kiss along with the feeling of Penelope’s walls clenching hard around her fingers. 

Penelope pulled back from the kiss as she threw her head back lost in the feeling, Josie continued thrust her fingers inside her deep and slow as she placed hot wet kisses over the girls throat. She felt Penelope’s walls clench a bit tighter whenever she kissed an extra sensitive spot.

“My God, Jojo… I don’t think I can walk.” Said Penelope, after a beat the girls both erupted in giggles. 

“Fuck, I want all of you. Mrs. Park.” Said Josie as she moved from where her head was buried in the girls neck and against her ear making a point of biting it and breathing harshly, just the way Penelope loved it.

She heard the girl let out a pleased sound as Josie felt her walls flutter around the fingers still inside her. Josie pulled them out gently bringing them up as she popped them in her mouth relishing at how wet she’d made her.

She needed to pull away or else she’d go to jail for fucking Penelope to death. She’d laid down and pulled Penelope against her chest. Penelope’s eyes began to flutter as the energy spilled out of her.

“I’m gonna take a nap and then we can go.” Said Penelope sleepily as she snuggled up closer to Josie.

“I love you, Jo.” Said Penelope as she drifted to sleep.

“I love you too, Penny.” Said Josie barely above a whisper as she planted a kiss on the top of Penelope’s head. Josie then drifted off into the best sleep she’d had in a while.


End file.
